


Take My Hand

by AngelQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mention of Character Death, post-series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelQueen/pseuds/AngelQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana kept walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Merlin_ is property of the BBC and Shine. I make no claim on it and write this purely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. No copyright infringement intended.

Morgana kept walking. She no longer knew how much time had passed since she had started – _since Morgause stopped breathing don't think don't think don't think about it_ – but she hardly cared. She focused on the crunching of the leaves beneath her boots, on the breeze cooling the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

She didn't know where she was. The trees had all begun to blur together. She knew she was walking away from Camelot – _hate Merlin hate Uther hate Arthur they killed Morgause make them pay make them suffer kill kill kill_ – but that was it. Was she moving north, south, east, or west? She didn't know. She —

A twig snapped. Morgana stopped dead, and turned toward the sound. "Who's there?" she demanded, her voice hoarse from lack of usage. "Show yourself!" If it was an animal, she'd consider herself both foolish and fortunate, but if it was an enemy – _knights sent in pursuit of her to take her back to Uther never go back alive kill them all_ – then she would deal with them. If —

 _Hello, Morgana._ She heard the voice, but not through her ears. It was in her _mind._

 _It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you._

Suddenly, he was in front of her. She stared at him. He had grown substantially since she had seen him last, having finally hit a growth spurt – _Arthur had grown like a weed at his age don't think about him he betrayed her don't think don't think_ – and lost some of the baby fat on his face. His features were less round, more angular. His eyes remained unchanged, though, still a deep, sharp blue – _blue like Merlin's hate him hate him hate him HATE HIM_!

Mordred smiled at her. _It's okay,_ he said to her. _You're safe now. I'll look after you, just like I promised_. He reached out to her. _Take my hand_.

Morgana felt something inside her tremble. Could she do it? Could she get close to someone again? Those closest to her either ended up dead – _Morgause come back come back don't leave me!_ – or betrayed her – _Gwen Uther Arthur Merlin Gaius Leon all of them hate hate HATE!_ She knew as surely as she knew her own skin that this young man would never betray her, but could she handle the risk that came with letting him close? She couldn't take losing him too.

But she was lonely, so lonely...

 _Take my hand, Morgana._

She clasped his hand in her own before she could change her mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/447010) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie)




End file.
